


Sharker Starker (A Tail of Red)

by Sweetsugarmouse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage, Bonus second chapter, Dark Tony Stark, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Merman Peter, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Nothing truly bad happens but the consent is dubious, Peter's age is unspecified, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Sex Toys, Teeth, fish anatomy, mermaid au, merman tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugarmouse/pseuds/Sweetsugarmouse
Summary: Peter was rooting around after a tasty looking crab he’d spotted when something unexpected happened.A tingle of danger up his spine had him whirling around in a panic.He looked but there was nothing but strands of kelp and water surrounding him. That was weird, he was sure he sensed something move behind him.What happens when a cute little merman catches the eye of a big bad shark?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 700





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
This isn't the first Starker I've written but it is the first one I've finished so here it is.  
Please don't take it too seriously, it's just a fun little story. Let me know what you think of it!

Peter sucked at a sting on his thumb and readjusted the sparsely filled net over his shoulder. He was gathering sea urchins for dinner, it was a boring and spiky task but it was his turn to do it. 

Sea urchins were a favorite food of many in his colony so they went through a lot of them, Ned could eat fifteen in a sitting if nobody stopped him. 

Peter picks slowly around the fields of kelp; the fields were vast and stretched out to the very edge of the colony borders, they lay just beyond the snail and seaweed farms and where completely uninhabited by mermaids, most chose to stay in the safety and warmth of the colony caves so there was nobody around for Peter to talk to. 

It wasn’t a task Peter minded usually, despite his reputation for being a chatter-box he did enjoy spending some quiet time alone in the fields. 

The problem today was that he was barely finding anything, normally he could fill a whole net in half an hour but right now there were hardly any urchins anywhere; it was like someone had swept the seabed clean.

Peter blew bubbles of irritation, if he returned without at least one net-full then Ned would be disappointed and Flash would probably ridicule him.

He ventured further out to where the waters got colder, surely there must be some urchins still left to find out here?

Peter was rooting around after a tasty looking crab he’d spotted when something unexpected happened.

A tingle of danger up his spine had him whirling around in a panic.

He looked but there was nothing but strands of kelp and water surrounding him. That was weird, he was sure he sensed something move behind him. 

He kept both eyes peeled and hugged the floor, ever since his uncle Ben had been fatally wounded by a killer whale his aunt May had taught him to be extra cautious in the open water.

Because Peter was a male he had an attractive blood red tail with iridescent blue patterns over his scales, he wasn’t the handsomest in his colony. Flash was nicknamed as such because of his flashy gold stripes. His aunt May and friend MJ both had much more camouflaged coloring of browns and copper-reds that let them blend into the rocks, although he usually loved his red and blue tail at times like this it felt like a giant beacon to every hungry thing in the sea. 

Once Peter was sure there was nothing in sight he made a tentative retreat back into the fields, he felt pretty spooked and wanted to get back home sea urchin-less or not.

The tingles prickle at his spine again and his dorsal fins flare out up terror, he swam faster through the kelp and away from some unknown menace behind him. 

Something clamps onto his tail and he screams out a plume of bubbles, Peter swings his net of urchins back at whatever has hold of him and hears a surprised “oof!” in response. His tail is released and he darts at full speed away from his pursuer.

Unfortunately he doesn’t get far before a vice like pair of arms grabs him around the neck and waist.

He squirms and struggles in his attackers grasp but whatever it is it’s at least three times his size and far more muscular. He vaguely thinks he hears someone telling him to calm down but with all the blood rushing in his ear fins it’s hard to concentrate.

The more he wriggles the firmer he’s held still and eventually Peter’s vision starts to dim, a gray spot swims before his eyes and his hands slow in their scrabbling against whatever is choking him to death.

“Have you calmed down n- Oh! Oh crap!” Is what Peter hears as he blacks out.

Peter wakes up cold and confused, his senses tell him he’s in a shallow cave and he’s not alone either, he smells three strange scents (two masculine one feminine) just moments before he hears them. 

“-You thinking? Of all the idiotic impulsive ideas!” yells a female voice.

“Come on Pepp I said it was an accident.”

“Try explaining that to the mers when you bring a kids corpse back to their home.” Drawls a third.

“He isn’t dead... I don’t think?”

“Oh for oceans sake!” snaps the female.

Peter feels a presence near his face and immediately panics, he shoots up and hisses; bearing his pointed canines and fanning all eight of his fins out defensively.

A petite looking woman with blondish-red hair flinches back in surprise.

The two of them are equally startled and miss the muttered conversation in the background that goes along the lines of “Oh my tail! Look at him, he’s beautiful!”… “Shut the hell up Tony.”

Peter is puzzled for a few seconds, he can see her clearly in the light from some glowing algae lanterns but he doesn’t recognize her, Peter knows nearly everyone in the colony and he’s never seen this woman before. It’s not until he looks at her lower body that he realizes this isn’t a fellow mer.

Where most merpeople’s tails are shiny and scaly this lady’s is matt and coarse, she’s a yellow-brown color; much like a lemon shark and has thick triangular fins like a shark instead of the webbed or frilled ones Peter has.

Peter glances at the other people with them and his heart sinks.

One is a dark black-brown from head to tail and has subtle stripes down his side similar to the patterns of a tiger shark. The other has dark brown hair and even darker brown tail that looks almost black, his belly is white leading up to his defined looking torso, the only markings Peter can see on him from this distance is a large circle in the center of his chest.

Peter’s snarl turns into a whimper of fear. These are mersharks!

Mersharks are wealthy, solitary and warlike creatures. History tells that they once tried to cull merpeople into extinction and only changed their minds when the merpeople drove them back with sheer numbers.

Peter had never met a mershark, they were considered dangerous and untrustworthy so they weren’t exactly welcomed around the colony. Supposedly the king had trade agreements with them and that’s how Peter’s people got things like precious metals and exotic meats such as seal or squid.

Aunt May told Peter that his parents were killed by mersharks, she said that they’re cruel and coldblooded creatures that he needed to avoid at all costs. And now he was face to face with three of them.

Peter curls in on himself and starts to warble the first notes of a song of grief, he doesn’t mean to start singing but the thought of going missing; his body consumed and never to be laid in the oyster beds where dead mermaids rest to be reborn as pearls, and his poor aunt being left without another family member sends him into a fit of sadness.

“Aw no, don’t cry, we won’t hurt you.” 

The female scoots forward and Peter growls but it’s lackluster.

“I think we’re scaring him.” Says one of them.

“Look; we’ve crowded him in a cave of course he’s scared, I think you guys should go back to hunting and I’ll try to talk to him.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Tony? He probably likes you the least after you choked him out.” 

“He’s my catch I’ll take care of this!” 

The dark skinned one laughs and pats his smaller friend on the back, the yellow female swims up and points near his face, “You send him home Tony, if I find out you’ve kept him you’re in serious trouble!”

The male “Tony” salutes and when his companions leave the cave he turns Peter.

“Soooo…” Starts the mershark, “sorry for you know; strangling you almost to death.”

Peter watches him swimming closer. He really looks huge in the confines of the cave. Merpeople vary greatly in size but most range somewhere between a dolphin and a shark; with the exception of the king who with all the powers of the ocean at his disposal can grow as big as a blue whale. This guy is easily bigger than the largest great white Peter’s ever seen and from head to tail he’s almost the width of the cave. 

Peter stays small against the cave floor, from this close he can see minuet golden specs along the shark’s tail and that the circle in his chest is actually a round lump of glass surrounded by scar tissue, it looks like somebody plunged the bottom of a broken bottle directly into his heart and Peter trembles in wonder at this creature who could survive such an attack.

Despite being battle torn and generally terrifying to look at Peter is surprised to find himself thinking that the mershark is quite handsome. His beard isn’t long or braided like those in Peter’s colony but it is impeccably well trimmed, he wears no jewellery but his shoulders are decorated with shiny plates of gold and red that look far more valuable than Peters own coral and string necklace, his eyes are dark abyss –black; much like a true shark’s and his body ripples with muscles that flex while he swims in place. 

He smiles and Peter gets a glimpse of razor sharp teeth that make his own look like blunt rocks.

Peter hisses in warning and puffs up in preparation of a fight.

“Wow relax! I’m not going to eat you I just…” 

The mershark licks his lips and eyes Peters fan tail; despite what the shark just said about not eating him Peter is certain he’s about to be munched into a pulp and raises his clawed, webbed hands in front of his face for protection.

A light touch to his side makes him jump and he looks down to see the mershark caressing his scales and watching with interest the ones that twinkle blue in the light.

“So beautiful.” He murmurs to himself.

Peter is shaking like a hatchling in a whirlpool and stutters out “p-please, don’t eat-eat me!”

The shark huffs from his gills, “for the last time kid I’m not trying to hurt you. I wasn’t trying to hurt you before either but I got carried away, sorry about that.”

Peter snuffles and calms down, he doesn’t fully trust the mershark not to be playing a trick on him but he can’t detect any lie in his words.

“If you don’t want to eat me then why did you chase me down and grab me?”

“Ah well…” he dips his head in embarrassment, “the thing is that my kind are very attracted to bright colours and movement; our instincts tell us to chase anything fast or shiny so when I saw your wonderful red tail darting through the kelp I couldn’t help myself.”

Peter blinks both sets of eyelids, it would sound like a poor excuse if he hadn’t just seen the wonder on the mersharks face while he was looking at his fins, he still can’t quite believe that anyone would go so crazy over his tail though, it’s nothing special.

“You think it’s wonderful?”

The shark’s features crinkle in delight, “It is! It’s so red! You’re as cute as a guppy!”

Peter scowls, guppies are stupid and good for nothing except being pretty pets for children, he’s been called a guppy a few times by Flash and it was never meant as a compliment. 

“I’m not a guppy!” he squeaks indignantly.

The shark’s eyes go impossibly darker and he leans down to cup Peters face in his large hands, his black talons are the length of Peter’s nose and could easily cut his face open.

“Pretty little guppy.” He growls and Peter shivers all over.

Peter’s fins curl in submission as he remembers that he’s in the presence of a giant predator, he stays utterly still and allows the mershark’s claws to feel over his cheekbones, through his hair and examine the red coral beads on his necklace.

“What’s your name pretty guppy?”

“P-Peter.”

“Cute” hums the shark, “my name’s Tony, it’s nice to meet you.”

Tony gently rakes his claws from Peter’s chest all the way down to his tail fan and he smirks at the merman’s gasp of surprise and pleasure, he’s about to get a lot more sounds out of him.

“What are doing?”

“Do you know what my favorite color is?” asks Tony; ignoring Peter’s question.

“It’s red. Bright blood red” he pets Peter’s tail, “I can’t get enough of it.”

Peter doesn’t quite understand for a moment until a rough tongue swipes over his nipple.

“Oh! You want to? Oh!” 

The young merman blushes and squirms, “I’ve never…”

Tony tilts his head, “never?”

Peter can feel his cheeks overheating, “I’m small and you know… not so shiny. Girls don’t like me so much that way.” 

“I’m not a girl.”

“Boys don’t like me either.”

Tony scoffs “Then they must all be blind, you’re gorgeous kid.”

Peter’s heart beats out of time. Nobody’s ever called him gorgeous before, he’s actually one of the plainer mermen of his age and was used to being passed up in favor of the bigger longer haired boys with fancy stripes or spots on them. The fact that Tony is far larger and more handsome than any merman Peter has ever seen makes his compliment all the more flattering.

Cautiously; Peter puts a webbed hand against Tony’s peck to feel the muscle he’s been admiring.

“You’re… gorgeous too.”

Tony’s smile was on the bad side of terrifying; rows of gleaming teeth grinned at him and Peter shrank back only to have the teeth come closer and dive for his face. He cringes; expecting to feel pain but gets a brush of lips against his instead, Tony’s kissing not biting him, “oh thank ocean” thinks Peter. 

Peter has kissed MJ once or twice but this was completely different, where Tony’s beard scratches his chin the skin starts to tingle, a long warm tongue pokes at his canines and worms confidently into his mouth.

Peter likes it, a lot. He relaxes into Tony’s strong arms and lets the bigger male take control of the kiss, when a hand starts to play with his pelvic fins Peter moans and feels heat building up inside.

The hand creeps lower and parts his anal fins, Peter twists in pleasure and embarrassment.

Tony pulls back from kissing, “good?” He asks as he massages clawed fingers over the slits between the fins, one slit is the top of the sheath for Peter’s penis and the other is his anal opening. Peter is beyond words and simply whines in his throat.

Tony smirks and rubs more firmly at the top slit, Peter squeaks when the dark head of his penis pops out and Tony circles his thumb over it.

Peter’s penis is smooth and reddish grey in color; its full length is just over six inches and Tony enjoys coxing every last inch out Peter’s sheath. The boy is moaning and Tony is amused to see his fins twitch every time he strokes from slit to tip, he kisses the mer’s perky nipples and works his way down that lovely red tail.

Peter gasps in horror when a hot mouth engulfs him, it feels amazing put he’s very conscious of the razor sharp teeth around his most sensitive area.

“Tony! Be careful!”

The mershark winks at him and wraps his long tongue around Peter’s length before bobbing carefully up and down.

Peter’s eye’s roll back in his head, the coarse texture of Tony’s tongue sends sparks down to his core and the way his nerves prickle every time he feels the scrape of a sharp fang against his shaft skin turns him into a quivering mess. His fins shake and when a long finger breaches his anal slit he lets out a shrill wail.

Tony is enjoying himself, merpeople taste so delightfully sweet and this one is no exception. He’s mindful not to bite down on the tasty morsel but maps out its shape with the points of his teeth and entertains the idea of chewing up tender flesh and sweet blood. He won’t actually eat him of course, he gave his word Pep and the boy that he wouldn’t be hurt, besides Tony has other plans. 

The merman opens to two fingers and Tony gets impatient, the desperate sounds the boy is making and the increase in flavor from his tip is almost enough to send Tony into frenzy; no red-blooded shark can resist a wriggling fish after all. 

With a last lick to Peter’s penis Tony removes his mouth “Ready pretty guppy?” 

Peter is confused; ready for what? He peers down and sees two phallic prongs sticking out from under Tony’s belly, the prongs are at least ten inches long and dark grey; they look intimidating and Peter swallows nervously at the sight.

“I’m not sure you’ll fit.” Peter blushes.

Tony chuckles darkly, “Don’t worry, I’ll only use one.”

Peter wants to say that he doesn’t think even one of those monstrosities will fit put Tony is already pushing into him. He bites his lip and closes his eyes while enduring a sharp, tight pain that feels like his tail is being sliced in half.

Tony thumbs the merman’s penis and nibbles his gills to distract from the uncomfortable stretch of one of his claspers sliding inside. It’s so tight and warm; he rumbles low in his chest at the feeling and the boy apparently likes it because he opens right up and Tony’s clasper slips in half way.

Peter can hardly see straight, the nipping at his gills was a new experiences but then giant mershark started to vibrate and he nearly went cross-eyed. The large penis-prong is touching parts of him that have never been touched and the rumbling rattles his very bones. Peter digs his claws into the mershark’s wide waist and warbles like dying dolphin. 

Trying not to laugh at the shrill noises of pleasure his little guppy is making proves quite difficult, Tony does so love to be flattered and right now the boy is literally singing his praises. He holds his conquest under the arms with both thumbs in easy reach of his nipples and slides the boy slowly up and down.

Completely unaware of how wanton he sounds; Peter continues to squeal at every thrust from Tony. The pain is still there but most of it is overwhelmed by a heated pleasure that racks him with shivers.

As Tony thrust faster he manoeuvres his neglected clasper with one hand to rub it against Peter’s tiny penis, the merman wiggles like an eel in Tony’s grasp and he feels both claspers throb with an impending orgasm.

“Ah Pete! That’s it! Pretty little guppy, so good form me, so hot and tasty inside.”

Tony showers Peter with more compliments and increases his pace until they’re both grunting and Peter’s claws grip so hard they leave fine white scratches on Tony’s rubbery skin.

With a few more thrusts they’re both coming, squirting out clouds of milky-white into the clear water and twitching to a stop.

Peter reaches climax with a burst of light behind his eyelids and half registers the sensation of shark cum spilling inside of him. 

When Tony pulls out Peter can feel just how sore his slit is; there’s also an uncomfortable pressure deep inside and if Peter wasn’t so bone tired he might have been mortified enough to swim right out of the cave. 

Tony eyes Peter’s flagging erection, it’s retracting slowly back into its sheath but Tony thinks it might still be up for action if he teases it just so.

Unlike mersharks; mermaids don’t give birth to live young, the produce eggs once a year and if they want hatchlings then the male fertilizes them and the mermaid lays the fertilized eggs to be reared and hatched in nests, otherwise merpeople can have sex without much worry of getting babies. 

Tony has had a few mers and always finds them to sensual and enthusiastic partners compared to other mersharks, he wonders if the difference in how they reproduce has anything to do with it. He’s heard that mated mers have sex constantly but that might just be shark rumors. 

They boy curls up protectively and lets out a whistle of discomfort. Tony decides that the mer has probably had enough for now and soothes him by stroking his hair and tail.

Peter almost falls asleep, the mershark has a surprisingly gentle touch and the way he pets so lovingly over Peter’s red and blue scales makes him all warm inside. 

Peter’s stomach ruins the moment by gurgling.

“Hungry?” Chuckles Tony “Don’t worry that’s normal, I’m pretty hungry too after all that.”

He rummages around at the back of the cave and comes back with a small fish-skin bag. He offers it to Peter and there are toffee brown sea snails inside, Peter isn’t supposed to eat snails before meal times because there’re a treat but it’s also rude to refuse gifts so he takes a handful. 

Tony crunches happily on the sweet, chewy snails and notices with amusement that the kid spits out the shells like he used to as a baby shark.

“Um… Tony?”

“Uhm?” (Crunch crunch)

“I need to be getting back soon. I only went out to gather urchins and my aunt will get worried when I don’t come home.” 

The big shark chomps up another handful of snails and Peter winces at the sound.

“Sure kid. I’ll give you a net of our urchins too since I didn’t pick your one up after you hit me in the face with it.”

Peter bites his lip nervously at the memory but Tony doesn’t seem angry at all. He goes back to the rear of the cave and then hands Peter the biggest net full of sea urchins he’s ever seen.

“Where did you get these from?”

“Out where I found you.”

“That’s why I couldn’t find any!” cries Peter and frowns when Tony smiles toothily at him.

“Sorry kid, its hungry work swimming out here and your territory has some of the best food for miles. Sea urchins are a favorite of mine.”

Peter swims out of the cave with his heavy net and grumbles when Tony snatches it away to carry it for him.

“Now now, I’m doing you a favor; you’re sore aren’t you?”

Peter doesn’t dignify that with an answer and ducks his head so Tony can’t see how much he’s blushing.

Halfway through the kelp fields with a giant mershark swimming and chatting casually next to him something occurs to Peter.

“Why are you here actually? I thought that mersharks weren’t welcome near our borders.”

Tony side eyes him as if weighing his answer.

“We aren’t but… your king wants to arrange some new agreements with me and this time I thought I’d hear him out. Pep made us get here early so we’ve been having a long lunch until it’s time for our meeting.”

“With you?” Asks Peter; not missing the significance of Tony speaking about himself and not his people in general. 

“Ruler of the mersharks. leader of the house of Stark, at your service.” Tony winks. 

Peter’s mouth drops open. The house of Stark was one of the most well known names in the ocean besides the ocean king. They helped turn the tides of the war by fighting against other factions of the mersharks and although they were often accused of war profiteering and working for both sides the king insisted that without the help of Stark the mers might not have won.

“I get that a lot.” Says Tony smugly and Peter realises that his mouth is still hanging open. In his defense it’s not every day you have sex with the ruler of an entire species so Peter has the right to feel a little shaken.

They reach the edge of the farmlands and Tony hands the large net back over. 

“This is as far as I go.”

Peter takes the net and looks down sadly. His heart feels heavy. Although they’ve only just met he’s reluctant to leave.

Tony’s the first person to call him gorgeous, the first to touch him so intimately. He doesn’t want Tony to go. 

Long claws tip his chin up.

“Hay.” Peter looks into the mersharks eyes, in this light he can see that they’re a warm dark brown rather than the cool endless black that they looked in the cave.

Tony kisses him softly.

“See you around Pete.”

And with that he swims off, leaving the gaping and love-struck young merman with a blood red face to match his tail behind him.

Tony finds them waiting at the other end of the fields.

“I know that look,” says Rhodey. “You ether ate him or screwed him, which is it?”

“Tony!” Pepper scolds pre-emptively.

“Calm down! It was the second one, and after I took him home nice and safe, I promise.” 

Pepper scrunches up her nose like she can smell fish crap but says nothing.

“You and red Tony, man what is it? What was the name of that redheaded maid you went nuts for who turned out to be a sea hag in disguise?” Jokes Rhodey.

“Never mind that!” Snaps Pepper.

“Tony you are prepared for out talk with ocean king Fury aren’t you? We need this to go well.” 

Tony rolls his eyes at both of them. “Pep I’ve got this; don’t worry. In fact I have a few new ideas that you might approve of. I’m going to say yes to the border opening.”

Rhodey raises an eyebrow and Pepper squints at him, “you’ve never wanted the borders open, you said that king Fury would just use it as an excuse to snoop on us and start trouble.”

Tony prises a clam off a rock and cracks it open with his claws.

It was true that he mistrusted the ocean king, after so many betrayals in his life it was only natural. It didn’t help that the king’s top warrior was some annoying, golden haired, stick up his slit, captain of the guard with an obnoxiously striped tail of red white and blue and a tendency to argue with everything Tony says. He was always accompanied by a surly looking mer who glared openly at Tony just because a mershark bit off his left arm at some point in the past, it’s not like it was Tony’s fault that happened.

He sucks the soft clam out of its shell and tosses the rest away. “Yeah well, we can do some snooping in return; besides, now they have something I actually want access too over here.” 

His friends frown in confusion for a second before Pepper realizes what he’s getting at.

“Tony no!” 

“Tony yes.”

“You just met him! I’ve been trying for years to get you to agree to open our lands to the mers! I can’t believe you’d change your mind about the border agreement over some piece of tail!” 

“I can.” Mutters Rhodey.

“Pep I thought you’d be happy. You get what you want, the ocean king gets what he wants and I get to go home with that adorable little guppy under my fin. Oh and I’m not leaving without him by the way, he’s mine now and I’m keeping him.”

Pepper looks about ready to bust a gill and Rhodey is snickering behind his hand.

A blare of trumpets signifies that the sharks are being heralded towards the palace, a few mermen guards appear from the seaweed to escort them (make sure they don’t cause trouble). 

Tony grins from ear to ear. He can’t wait to see Fury’s face when he demands to take a young merman home in exchange for letting their people cross freely onto his territory. The old killer whale will do it to, it’s too good of an offer to pass up, his warriors won’t like it at all and that makes Tony all the more ecstatic.

It may be difficult to convince Peter to leave, this is his home after all, but Tony’s prepared to pull out all the stops sweet talking him into it. It shouldn’t take much, the boy is obviously smitten with him already and with the added pressure of the border agreement thrown in there’s no way Peter can possibly refuse.

He rumbles at the memory of those innocent brown eyes and the glorious noises Peter made while on Tony’s clasper. He imagines how fun it will be to chase that little red tail again and see him every day curled up in Tony’s big comfy nest.

He hardily registers the captain of the guard swimming up with a scowl on his face to take them to King Fury. He’s too busy thinking about how lovely Peter would look dressed up in gold, gold necklaces, gold tail hoops, maybe Tony could even talk him into getting his nipples pierced. 

Tony is confident he’ll get what he wants, he always does.

After all, the leader of the house of Stark isn’t about to throw back such wonderful catch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is a second chapter for sharker starker. This story was supposed to be a oneshot so I probably won't write any more to this but I drew a picture of merman Peter so I hope that satisfies.

Dum-E (short for dumb eel) carried the glass of krill and kelp smoothie carefully in his mouth, some swirled out into the water but most of the thick mixture stayed put. The eel took his job as resident smoothie maker very seriously, as much as his master hated drinking them he knew that they were beneficial to his health and Dum-E always got a pat on the head for his troubles.

Butter-Fins the large manta ray was making efforts to clean up and mostly knocking more things over.

Dum-E found his master tinkering in his workshop as always. He nudged the mershark with the tip of his long nose and “meeped” for attention.

“Huh? What-oh, thank you Dum-E”

Tony takes the glass and absentmindedly pets the eel on the back.

“Booooo?”

“Yes it’s…” Tony takes a sip and grimaces “just as tasty as always.”

“Woooo!” chirps the dumb eel and swims happily away.

Tony rolls his eyes but continues to drink the green glop. He wasn’t a young shark anymore and knew he couldn’t just live off squid ink and three hours of sleep without his body craping out on him.

“Jarvis how longs it been?”

“Approximately two hours sir.” A disembodied voice echoes around the metal walls.

JARVIS was Tony’s most ingenious invention. A combination of mershark technology along with junk that the no-tails who lived above the ocean left lying around had enabled him to simulate the voice and personality of his old butler.

Jarvis (the original Jarvis) had been one of a rare type of mersharks that had the tails of swordfish. They were a very proud and old race that had unfortunately dwindled in numbers over the last century. Jarvis was; in young Tony’s opinion; amazing, he taught Tony self defence and how to disarm any weapon under the ocean. He could have easily had a much better job but for some reason he spent the remainder of his life fixing Howard Stark’s dinner and reading Tony nest-time stories.

Tony was devastated when the old fish passed away so hearing his friend’s voice bounce off the walls of the sunken no-tails craft he called home was a great comfort; sometimes Tony asked him questions just to hear him talk.

“Hmm, two hours sounds like about enough don’t you think buddy?”

“I should say so sir.” JARVIS said dryly, he always got a little stuffy whenever Tony asked him something relating to his nestroom activities.

“Let’s go see how my angelfish is doing.”

Tony swam leisurely through the metal corridors. His house was mostly built out of parts of a submarine balanced on the edge of an abyss with a wonderful view of an underground volcano. Most mersharks still lived in big caves carved from rock and of course envied Tony and his sturdy, modern looking home. He set quite the trend for metal houses when he moved in.

Tony passed his open bar full of stinging jellyfish and Sarpa Salpa fish. He was always trying to cut down for his health but that was a lot easier said than done. He grabs a small Sarpa Salpa and munches it down; enjoying the immediate mellowing he feels which at this point is more of a mental satisfaction for feeding his addiction than an actual high.

He heads to his nestroom, a place he’d been spending much more time the last few months, specifically since Peter had entered his life.

Peter had been adorably shocked when he and his aunt were summoned before King Fury. The kid blushed when Tony winked at him and the Captain of the guard looked like he was going to behead Tony with his big fancy shield. The boy’s aunt had been extremely against her nephew leaving in the company of mersharks (for obvious reasons) but Tony and Pepper were nothing if not persuasive and the way they described it made Peter sound like the next ambassador between merpeople and sharks, she was then delighted that her darling nephew had been chosen for such an important job.

King Fury glared so hard Tony thought his eye patch might crack in half. The king was far from convinced that he wasn’t sending one of their youngest off to be a mershark meal. Not that it stopped him, Fury was a cold, calculating bastard and one tiny mer was a cheap price to pay for an open boarder.

Peter packed up his stuff; of which he owned very little. Tony found out that his little guppy was on the bottom of the colony hierarchy and that’s why he was sent off to pick sea urchins in the first place. Peter was given mostly grunt work, cleaning, fetching, carrying, and none of these things earned very highly. From what Peter said it sounded like he and his aunt barely had two clams to scrape together.

That was about to change, Tony decided.

Peter loved Tony’s home, he also loved Dum-E and Butter-fins and JARVIS almost as much as Tony did.

The mershark wasted no time in showering his angelfish with gifts. Peter had gold everything, gold earrings, gold necklaces, gold tail clips and anything he didn’t like Tony let him send home to his Aunt May so she also became very well-off indeed.

Unfortunately Tony couldn’t keep Peter entirely to himself forever and Pepper suggested that he introduce Peter at his next party before the gossip mill starts. The house of Stark hosted many events and parties in an effort to keep alliances and rub shoulders with the right mersharks. Tony hated nearly everyone who attended those stupid events but schmoozing was a part of his job.

When he showed up with Peter, red scales oiled and glossy, hair fluffed, wearing a necklace made entirely from thin gold chains that covered his fine slender shoulders and pale neck, Tony could actually smell the jealousy in the water.

Mersharks are a naturally greedy species and because Tony was the top of the top in their society they all looked to him for the next big “must have”.

Poor Peter was petrified, thankfully Happy the body guard with the tail of a bull-shark and the attitude to match; was at Tony’s side to remind everyone whose house they were in and sent “fuck off” signals into the water which covered Peter’s fear.

A few guests had better self control than others and swam up to greet Peter like an equal. Tony’s approval of them was clear and soon the rest of the party realised that their host wasn’t a fan of them eyeing the merman like he was lunch and got a hold of themselves.

Justine Hammer (part hammerhead shark) attempted to smirk his way through a conversation but had a nasty habit of glancing down at Peter’s newly pierced nipples and licking his lips and teeth. Tony realized that his game of tease the other mersharks was a little more fraught with danger than he was comfortable with. He sent Peter away with Happy for his own safety and spent the rest of the week apologising to him with more gifts.

Peter didn’t hold it against him, Tony was slightly eccentric in the mershark community and were Tony would joke about eating him up other sharks would actually do it.

Tony made his way down a wide corridor and pushed open the door to his nestroom. His nest was impressive, made of the finest sponge under glittering sheets of giant squid skin, a few red sea-fan and anemones decorate the head of the nest and some black ships flags make for good blankets.

Tony doesn’t look at any of that. It’s what’s above his nest that really interests him today.

Peter was suspended from the ceiling in some black fishing nets. His tail was held up behind his back along with both of his wrists, bending him in a crescent shape that made his chest stick out and showed off two gleaming gold bars in his nipples. The red ball-gag in his mouth matched his tail nicely and muffled the desperate squeaking he was making.

Tony admired his good work, the black nets contrasted so well with the shiny red of Peter’s scales. The merman looked like the most beautiful catch a shark could make; all trussed up and helpless.

Tony swam up and cupped the boy’s cheeks. He pressed a light kiss the ball-gag and gazed into those big, brown, pleading eyes.

“How’s my guppy doing humm?”

Peter garbled high in his throat and batted his long eyelashes imploringly. Tony took this as an ok to carry on. The boy always let him know when Tony had pushed their games too far by growling or flaring his pectoral fins. On one memorable occasion the mershark got carried away in the moment and received a hard bite on the hand for not stopping soon enough, when he told Rhodey his friend laughed so hard he nearly tipped upside down .

Tony moved to nibble on the merman’s gills like he knew the boy liked and rolled his thumbs over the gold nipple piercings. Peter gave a full body twitch and closed his eyes, the piercings were incredibly sensitive; partly because Tony would not stop playing with them.

The shark licked down to a nipple and sucked it into his mouth. He tapped his teeth against the hard metal bar and wiggled the swollen nub with his tongue, Peter squeaked and his chest heaved in an involuntary effort to get away from the overstimulation.

After making sure that his guppy’s nips were as red and puffy as he liked them; Tony stroked slowly down the length of Peter’s body. He ignored the stiff and leaking cock and went straight for slit below it.

Parting the anal fins Tony could see the base of the toy he’d left in Peter earlier. It was his own design, a small vibrating motor sealed inside a giant horn snail shell, the corkscrewed and textured nature of the shell made for popular sex toys amongst mersharks, Tony had just gone a step further and made it buzz.

The shell was the longest and thickest he could buy, he needed Peter well stretched for what they were going to do. Without saying anything Tony gave the toy a firm push so that the end almost disappeared into Peter’s slit. Behind the gag Peter let out a scream and his strong tail jerked feebly in the netting, a trail of white leaked from his cock into the water and made Tony’s nostrils flare.

He licked carefully around the toy, teasing the tip of his pointed tongue between the shell and the hot flesh, he wormed in just far enough to feel Peter’s pulse ticking against his tongue and savoured the sharp taste of pure arousal the way he would the blood of a fresh kill.

He hears his guppy groan something that might have been his name behind the gag and decides to move on with their game.

“Good, good boy, I think we’re ready now.”

He dragged the shell slowly out, Peter wiggling and whining at the feeling of the textured bumps scraping across his insides.

Tony tossed the buzzing shell aside and it drifted somewhere out of sight. He lined up both of his claspers and nudged them gently in.

Peter strained and groaned at the intrusion. He and Tony had been warming up to this for some time, stretching him out with wider and wider toys until he could fit the monstrosity of a horn shell Tony had modified.

Tony slid roughly in and braced his hand on Peter’s nape. He thrust slowly to start, letting Peter acclimatise to the width of both of his claspers. Once Peter seemed comfortable he began pumping harder; enjoying the feel of his claspers being pinched and squeezed in Peter’s tight cavern.

Peter’s muffled groans turned to loud cries and soon he was wailing and chomping at the gag. Tony let out a low rumbling purr; claspers twitching against the heat and the spasming of strong muscle clamping and unclamping around both the lengths.

“That good guppy? Here let me hear you.”

Tony slices the rope of the ball-gag easily with his claws and Peter lets it float out of his mouth. He mewls loudly and shudders when Tony rakes those long claws down his back in time with a slow pull out.

He slams back in and Peter twitches and sways in the netting; mouth open in a silent scream.

Tony does it again.

“Ahhhhhhh! Tony~” Peter mews.

His dick is swollen and leaking in the water. His wrists are going numb behind his back.

“That’s it, that’s my good boy. Are you going to cum Peter? Cum for me angel.”

Tony slams in at full strength; sheathing both claspers deeply inside the merman. Peter squeals and bubbles erupt from his mouth and gills at the same time as a cloud of milky seamen squirts from his throbbing tip.

Tony grunts as his claspers are squeezed almost painfully tight and he holds Peter by the neck and fins to keep him still while he pumps both loads deep inside. He strokes a firm hand up and down Peter’s little cocklet and sighs in satisfaction as Peter’s canal clamps tighter again and he manages to wring a longer orgasm out of both of them. This was well worth the wait.

Afterwards Peter hangs limply in the nets, his head is bowed and his fins are drooped. When Tony pulls carefully out the boy shudders from head to tail but otherwise doesn’t react. With a few strategic slices of his claws Tony cuts Peter down and lays his merman down on the black covers.

“Are you ok little one? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Mmmmmhhh.”

“Peter?”

A warm brown eye peeps out from under Peter’s hair “that was sooo good Tony” Peter slurs and the mersharks feels pride bloom in his wounded heart.

He lets the mer have a well deserved nap and curls protectively around him, stroking his hair and rumbling fondly when the boy moves in his sleep.

Eventually after a good night’s rest Tony has to wake Peter up, they have things to do and unfortunately they can’t be done from Tony’s comfy nest.

“Up and at-em pretty guppy. We’re going to see your king today so shake a tail and meet me outside.”

Peter jerks awake, that was today? How nice of Tony to leave it until now to tell him. He stretches out the aches in his limbs and starts frantically swimming around the nestroom to get ready.

Even though Peter’s “job” as liaison for the merpeople was largely an excuse to allow him to leave with Tony; the boy proved enthusiastic and full of good ideas on the subject. He was smart and Tony didn’t just say that about anyone. Pepper, Rhodey and even Happy were all oddly charmed by his peppy attitude and soon the merman had all of them wrapped around his little fin and willing to do anything to help make his “job” go smoother.

Tony grew enormously fond of Peter and what was supposed to be a fun addition to his nest after a long day had become a major part of his life. He was taking his treaties with the mers seriously for the first time, although he never directly meant the merpeople harm before he also thought them too much of a headache to deal with and mostly didn’t care what happened to them (truthfully he held a bit of a grudge for how much more his father seemed to like the mers over him.)

Now though; these were Peter’s family and friends he had to think about, his guppy would surely be devastated if anything happened to them.

Peter spent laborious hours finding safe and easy ways for his people to navigate the landscape of abysses, fault lines and volcanic outcrops that the mersharks called home. Tony, Rhodey and Pepper all strongly hinted that it would never be truly safe for any merperson to travel alone and even with the house of Stark’s direct warning to other sharks that the harming of merpeople would not be tolerated there was always a chance that if the dangerous habitat didn’t kill anyone then a mershark still might. Despite this Peter went ahead and compiled screeds of suggestions to bring to the ocean king so that any merperson entering the shark territory might be better prepared.

Tony had agreed to take Peter to see King Fury and pick up some notes that the guard Captain had written for how mershark’s should navigate the merpeople’s kingdom, Tony wouldn’t be surprised if the Captain had just written one page saying “Don’t” in big letters.

Peter took out his nipple piercings (he planned to visit his aunt and thought they might lead to an embarrassing conversation) he then put on a string of blue pearls and matching earrings because he assumed that showing up back home covered in chains (solid gold or not) might send the wrong message about how he was being treated.

Peter stuffed his documents into a red and white striped lionfish-skin satchel that Tony bought him especially for the meeting because in Tony’s words “You can’t just drag all your hard work around in a net! This is an important meeting and you need to look the part, I’m buying you a new bag, end of discussion.”

Peter loved it and truthfully he thought it was the nicest thing Tony had gotten for him so far, mostly because it was practical and lightweight unlike his collection heavy jewellery.

After calling goodbye to JARVIS, Peter went to meet Tony outside. Tony was sporting some gold bands around his biceps and one gold earring on his pointed ear that went from tip to lobe with little skull designs, he had a belt and wrist cuffs made from some sort of thick black rubber and a pair of what Tony claimed were called “sun-glasses” which were some kind of no-tails face decoration.

“Ready guppy? It’s a long swim.”

Peter smiled and swam up to give Tony a small peck on the lips, as always Tony seemed pleasantly startled by the action, apparently mersharks were not overly affectionate as a species with the exception of Tony who was often labelled as being too “touchy feely” for his partners and friends.

They swim and talk happily, Peter holds on to Tony’s dorsal fins and lets the mershark pull him along at his faster speed, once Peter gets too tired he wrap his arms around Tony’s neck and the shark carries the boy the rest of the way to the mer kingdom.

They are greeted by some stone faced guards who show them into the heart of the palace.

Peter goes to see the king alone while Tony is asked to meet the Captain in one of the adjoining halls to collect his papers.

Tony has a strong suspicion that they want to split the two of them up to interrogate Peter but he’s hardly worried. Peter worships him and is far smarter than any of his kind give him credit for. He is confident that Peter would never consciously betray him and trusts the boy to know when to shut up.

They nod goodbye, kissing seems inappropriate for the time being; and Peter swims alone down the vast corridors of the Kings palace.

Peter sees a number of trays being taken away from the throne room, presumably the king’s lunch. Rumour was that the king’s favourite food was seal and he ate it every day; the thought turned Peter’s stomach.

Seals were uncommon in the colony not just because people ate them but because they were considered too ugly and stupid to be good pets. Dolphins are the preferred companion of most mers because they are smart, smooth and friendly, too friendly for Peters likening.

Flash had a pet dolphin that would always try and hump Peter’s back; much to Flash’s amusement, Peter met an old mermaid once who had a sea lion pup and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, it also had whiskers like a catfish! How could anyone prefer silly dolphins to them? He was quite sad when he heard that his king liked to eat them.

The King looks as intimidating as Peter remembered. He sits on a throne made from white marble, craved to look like two mighty seahorses erupting from a large wave with a seat made from a giant clams shell. The King is far bigger than a killer whale but has the same black and white markings and Peter knows that if he wanted he could grow even larger still, (supposedly at his full power he could rival the size of the dreaded kraken Hydra but Peter is far too young to have seen such a thing.)

The royal trident and crown that the former ocean king favoured sat unused; mounted on the wall. King Fury surrounds himself with magic bubbles that show him the comings and goings of all the merfolk in his Kingdome and the borders of his land. Peter was raised to believe that the king watching over them was a good thing and it kept them all safe but after living with Tony he could now see why the mersharks might view it as rude and intrusive, truthfully he had never entirely comfortable with it ether but it’s not like anyone could ask the king to stop.

“Parker” the king’s calm but authoritative voice booms in the giant empty space.

“You’re looking well.”

Peter is a little offended by the surprise in his tone but knows better than to comment on it, his king was named fury for a reason after all.

“Thank you your highness. I’ve brought quite a lot of notes, would you like to read them yourself or do you want me to discuss each of them with you?”

The king raises an eyebrow and his expression shifts into a mix of what might be exasperation and amusement but honestly Peter has a difficult time reading him, he could be struggling to stifle a burp for all Peter knew.

“That’s all notes?” he asks with a nod at Peter’s overstuffed stripy bag; which now that he mentions it seems a bit excessive.

“Errr… yes” Peter blushes; he has always was an overachiever.

The king grumbles and gets up from his throne to swim to a long empty table. Peter follows; feeling embarrassed and stupid until he sees a genuine smile quirking at the king’s normally stony face, “it’s a good thing I have nothing else scheduled for today then isn’t it?”

Tony was trying to be nice to the Captain, no really he was. The big spangled fish boy apparently did not share in this feeling because he had been terse and scowling from the moment Tony entered the room. On any other mer Tony might have found the red stripes down the middle of Captain’s tail appealing but as it was he just looked tacky and the bright white stripes that streaked in-between and the deep blue of his fins and tail hurt his eyes.

As if to mock Tony personally the Captain was carrying the shield that Howard had gifted him during the war. It was made of a rare and precious metal and painted red, white and blue to match his tail colours, it also had a white star in the centre to represent the white petrified starfish that the Captain always wore on a necklace of large blue lapis beads that he had been awarded from the last Ocean King for his service to the colony.

Tony wasn’t sure if it was his lingering hatred for Howard or look of the guy or just the general attitude that rubbed him the wrong way but something about Captain Rogers made him want to punch the mer in his perfect teeth and rip out tufts of his blond hair or dark beard.

His friend was just as bad. Sergeant Bucky Barns (stupid name, Tony scoffed) was probably a very handsome young merman at one time, he had the typical flowing hair and well kept beard that most mermen had as well as an attractive chrome black tail that went silver in the light. Unfortunately for him he was kidnapped and tortured by some mersharks that worshiped the Kraken and not only lost his entire left arm to be replaced by a metal prosthetic but his tail was left horribly scarred. It had long white lines from cuts and blotches from where his scales had been flayed off beyond re-growth, a scabby red brand in the shape of a starfish stood out on his side like an ugly birth mark and the ends of what at one point must have been impressive fanned fins were now torn and frayed.

Barns lent against a stone pillar with a fake casualness that Tony could see from a mile away. The mer must not think much of his hunting skills if he believes that Tony can’t detect the tensing of his posture or the subtle “just try and fuck with me” pheromones he was projecting, frankly Tony was more insulted by the lack of effort than the actual hostility.

At some point while he was ignoring the Captain’s argument that they should go over his notes in more detail before Tony takes them home with him Barns pulls out a sharkskin pouch corked with a tooth.

Tony catches a slight whiff of the liquid that escapes between the mer’s lips and the pouch and wrinkles his nose. Bucky smirks; clearly thinking that the mershark was bothered by the use of sharkskin as a drinking pouch, Tony could not care less about that but Seaweed ale was the preferred drink of most mermen and Tony had tried it once out of curiosity, it was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted, eating green stuff for health reasons was bad enough but distilling it? Blarg! Only merpeople would drink something like that for pleasure.

“Problem Stark?” Asks Barns snidely.

“Not at all. Just appalling at this room’s shabby appearance” he gives the mer’s tail a very obvious look over when he says shabby.

Predictably the Sergeant’s lip curls in a snarl and the Captain swims between them.

“That enough! Bucky.” He gives his friend a long meaningful frown before turning back to Tony.

Tony has reached his level or tolerance and tweaks the end of the stack of cloth the notes are written on with his long claws, he slides them slowly out of the Captain’s grip.

“Well I really must be going soon, my secretary will want to look at these and I’m sure she’ll point out any important bits that need my attention.”

The Captain looks less than pleased. “This doesn’t have to be difficult Mr Stark; our people have collaborated well together in the past, your father-”

“Oh did you know my father?” Tony interrupts “he only mentioned it about twelve thousand times… god I hated you after a while.”

They glare at one another, brown eyes meeting blue. Captain Rogers never knew Howard in his later seasons, bad tempered, paranoid, critical of anything that didn’t remind him of his glory days. The Captain wouldn’t have liked the shark he became but insisted on bringing him up every time he and Tony met; Tony hoped that one day Steve would take the hint and drop it because truthfully Tony thought the two of them would get on well otherwise. The Captain reminded him of Rhodey, loyal, tough, a real soldier, but how hard was it to just not mention his dad every five minutes?

He pulls the cloth fully from the Captain’s hand and flips down the sunglasses from where they perched on his head. Rogers allows it but still looks insulted and a bit confused by Tony’s prickly attitude.

“Well… my guppy should be done soon, mustn’t keep him waiting.”

Rogers slowly blinks both sets of eyelids at him. “Peter… he looked healthy when I saw him just now.”

Tony isn’t sure what tone the Captain is using exactly but he doesn’t care for it. “Yes, he’s fine.”

“He’s happy with you then?”

“Very.”

“And you aren’t going to suddenly get sick of him and send him back home?”

Tony grits his teeth hard “No” he growls; sending bubbles from his gills.

The Captain looks unconvinced “The Parker’s are good people they’ve lost so much already-”

“Oh and is that how you treat all your good people? Scrubbing floors, fetching other peoples crap for them. He’s smart did you know that? Probably even smarter than you and he was living like a slave!”

The Captain’s fins bristle all over “He’s still young and naïve. He could get-”

“And how old where you when you went to war Rogers?” He snaps “just over twenty season’s right, old enough to make big decisions for yourself? Don’t be such a hypocrite.”

Tony’s fangs are bared inches from the merman’s face and he can see the Sergeant in his periphery waiting to strike. Although both mermen’s torsos are bigger and more muscular than his he still beats them in speed and tail size, his teeth and claws are also much sharper and he could easily hold his own against the two of them.

Roger’s holds up a hand in Bucky’s direction to halt him and looks unflinchingly at the angry mershark.

“No one wants to see him hurt.” He says softly.

Tony tucks his teeth back under his lip and drops his sunglasses slightly down his nose so his eyes peep out.

“Look me in the eye and tell me if you think I would hurt that kid.”

Steve does, he searches his for any sign of lie. Eventually he relaxes and even has the good grace to look a little chastised. “No” he smiles; ever so slightly “I don’t think you would.”

Tony turns away hurriedly, this is getting too personal.

“Then you don’t have to worry do you?” he tucks the notes under his arms and swims out the door “Later Sergeant, Cap-fish.”

As he leaves he hears the faint exclamation from Bucky, “by ocean! I think he’s actually gone soft!”

Tony rolls his eyes.

He finds Peter being ushered out of the throne room by Fury.

“You’ve given me a lot to think about. I’ll send you our next meeting date by eel-mail okay.”

The King seems to want Peter out of the way as soon as possible, no doubt he just had his ear fins talked off and craves some peace and quiet, not that Peter notices.

“Thank you your highness!” he beams and then spots Tony “Tony!” He darts forward and wraps his arms unthinkingly around the mershark’s neck. Tony hugs back unbothered by the public affection but slightly bothered by the way Fury points to Tony then his good eye and then back at him before swimming away. Tony can’t wait to go home.

“Did that go well angelfish?”

“Really well!” Peter chirps “Can we go see my aunt now?”

“Only for a little while guppy, Pepper will be waiting to see what we brought back from the meeting.”

They find their way to the little section of corals and honeycomb caves that used to be Peter’s neighbourhood.

Tony lingers outside while Peter says a quick hello to his aunt. He gets the feeling he wouldn’t be entirely welcome into Mrs Parker’s home and the cave door looks too tiny for his dorsal fin anyway.

Peter comes back all smiles and carrying a seaweed parcel of something that smells odd. Aunt May kisses him goodbye and gives Tony a shrewd scowl before sternly telling him to take good care of her boy.

Tony is fizzing at the gills by now. He wants to just go home, eat a nice stinging jellyfish and take Peter to pieces with his fingers; and if he gets one more snarky look from any of these mers he may end up biting someone.

Peter seems happy at least, he offers Tony some shrimp-loaf that his aunt made for him. Tony tastes a morsel and immediately spits it back out.

“Blek! What on seabed was that supposed to be?”

Peter cringes sadly and wraps the loaf back up in its seaweed parcel. “Sorry… it’s actually one of the better things she makes.”

Tony glances around for something to take the taste out of his mouth and gets a fun idea. He pushes Peter behind a wall and kisses him deeply.

Peter squeaks in surprise and drops the loaf but soon tangles their tongues enthusiastically together.

They kiss for a long moment and then Tony starts to nip his way down Peter’s neck and chest. Soon he has kissed a path all the way down the mer’s tail and is licking at Peter’s slit and coaxing the tip of his penis out.

“T-, AH! Tony we’re out in the open.” Peter whispers; his hands are fisting in Tony’s hair but he makes no real moves to stop the shark’s progress.

“Hmm” Tony sucks the dark reddish length into his mouth and hums at the burst of sweet flavour across his tongue.

He bobs carefully; every so often scraping his teeth over the flesh to make the kid squirm.

A shocked gasp has him glancing to one side and seeing another merman about Peter’s age with a flashy gold striped tail, he looks absolutely horrified but Tony has little time to analyse this random stranger because Peter suddenly lets out a high pitched squeal of embarrassment and covers his face.

Tony is immediately on the defensive and pulls off his prize to snarl at the newcomer “Get Lost!” he hisses and delights in the way the merman swims into some tubes of sea sponge in his haste to leave.

“Tony!” Peter whispers urgently.

“What?”

“That was Flash!”

“The one who used to bully you?”

“Yes!”

Tony grins and feels the red tail under his hands shiver. “Well now, won’t he have a story to tell.” He turns his attention back to Peter’s cock that slowly retreating into its sheath “Why don’t you let everyone around here know exactly who you belong to; huh pretty guppy?”

He sucks Peter back down, hard, and glides his long tongue up and down the underside as he bobs. Peter’s eyes roll back in his head and h grips the mershark’s hair hard enough to sting.

“OH! Oh Tony! Oh Tony yes! Tony! Tony I ca- I’m cu- I’m cum- AH~”

Tony swallows him in one satisfied gulp and wonders idly how many mers must have just heard that.

Peter is blushing like a hot lobster but seems more than a little pleased. “Do you really think he’ll tell anyone?” he asks shyly once his breath is back.

“I have no doubt” Tony tucks Peter under his arm and swims them in the general direction of the boarder “why, does that turn you on or something?”

“No! it’s just… Flash always said that none would ever pick me, that I was going to die alone and stuff like that. People laughed at me”

“And you like the thought of him eating his own words” Tony clarifies.

Peter cuddles close to Tony’s side and runs an admiring hand over his abs. “is that awful of me?”

Tony blows bubbles in a scoff “no kid, it’s not awful to want people not to talk crap about you. You should hear some of the things sharks have said to my face.”

“Hmm.”

“And if you really want to make gossip we can always sneak back into the palace and screw on the throne.”

“Tony!” Peter slaps him lightly “we’d get into so much trouble!”

Tony nuzzles at Peter’s neck and mutters in his ear “you’re still stretched out; I could try and fit the royal trident inside of you. Imagine Fury’s face if he saw.”

His guppy erupts into a fit of giggles and Tony doesn’t stop making trident jokes all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? like my drawing of mer-Peter?   
Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm British but this site corrects in American English so I'm sorry for any odd cross spellings of words.


End file.
